


Big Brother is Watching

by penrosestaircase



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, drable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosestaircase/pseuds/penrosestaircase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has some secrets, Artemis knows something and oddly, Sherlock doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Artemis

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is 99 words long. I've also played around with the time lines a bit, Artemis is as old as Mycroft in this.  
> And I accidently deleted it while trying to add another chapter oops :(

It’s a small office, with windows, tucked away in some government building. Two incredibly powerful men sit, not that you’d know from looking. Both are pale and dark haired, one slim, one on the wider side.  
“Artemis, to what do I owe the pleasure?” the wider man says as he leans towards the other, fingers interlaced elbows braced on the desk.  
“You are aware, of course, that one John Watson is living with your brother.”  
“Of course.”  
“I want know his every movement, and his status at all times.”  
“This is a personal matter, yes?”  
“It’s not business no.”


	2. John

Sometimes John’s accent slips, not much and not when he’s stressed. No, it only slips when he’s bored which is why it took over a month for Sherlock to notice that John had at least spent some time in Ireland. It took him even longer to actually realize this, a year in fact. On the other hand Sherlock had always known that John knew some very smart people at one time or another; it was in the way that he wasn't impressed by quick calculations and odd habits, in the way that he ignored normal showing off of intelligence.


	3. Missing

Mycroft knows that Artemis is hiding something, but that’s not surprising given they both have incredible political power, and Artemis was, many years ago involved in criminal activity. In fact that’s probably why one of the Fowl brothers disappeared. At the time Mycroft had assumed kidnapping, had even offered to help locate Becket, after all his twin had gone on some camp or other with Sherlock when they were about twelve. Myles was one of the few people who was considered intelligent by Sherlock. The whole family is, determined too, which is why it’s odd that Becket’s still missing.


	4. The Watsons

The reason Juliet Butler wasn't a particularly good bodyguard was her inability to ignore strong emotions and her propensity to act on impulse which, at the height of her boxing career, led to a whirlwind romance with an English businessman who she followed home and settled down with. Three years later she gave birth to Harriet Watson. She declared that one child was enough and she was never giving birth again. It was Artemis that forged the various necessary papers and eventually arranged for one John Watson to join the British army. He wasn't her son.


	5. Beckett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it's been so long. Have a chapter.

Beckett wasn't stupid he was actually quite bright, unfortunately his family thought about intelligence in simplistic terms: you're either smart, average or …lacking. Artemis Junior and Miles were obviously smart, at age 5 they could out think any adult and Artemis Senior and his wife, Angeline, were intelligent people but anyone who can be out thought by a 5 year old isn't very impressive. Beckett at 5 was a fast learner but in comparison to his brothers? Not that fast, which meant his family never took him seriously. It’s why he left. Well, that and the name Beckett sucks.


	6. Missing

After so many years it was startling to hear that Beckett Fowl had been located and brought home. No one knew anything much. The Fowls weren’t saying anything to the media beyond their relief that he was back. But Sherlock had larger concerns than the appearance of an acquaintance’s or perhaps friend’s long lost brother. He’d gone out of town for a week and John was missing by the time he got back. Sherlock couldn’t ask anyone anything because they’d recognise him, which hampered his investigations significantly. But something odd was going on, as John’s family were completely unconcerned.


	7. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens at the same time as the last one but is from John's perspective.

John did not have any reason to stay in England after Sherlock died. He couldn’t stay in the apartment, he couldn’t afford to. He moved out almost immediately. John had also been having trouble concentrating at work, getting into arguments with his colleges and patients. So he quit. Leaving after that had been easy. One night he just packed up his things and left. Miles was glad to have him back and after his experiences with Sherlock he was able to value his emotional intelligence just as much as the sort that his brothers and Sherlock had in abundance.


End file.
